The morality of murder
by still thinking
Summary: Set in the 1800s,a woman finds herself framed and running from the law. On the run, she meets an irritating man who refuses to leave her alone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A/N: Hello and welcome to another Darien and Serena fan fiction that will be added to the existing thousands. I don't know how bad this is going to be, but have a read. That's all I'm asking. :D

Chapter one: Music of the night

They were at it again.

Closing her eyes and using her hands to block out the noise, Serena Huntington sighed with irritation, the thin walls providing no blockage to the love sounds coming from the next room, the man giving a final, lusty cry. Grinding her teeth as she stared up at the ceiling, she counted to ten before sitting up in the lumpy bed. When no further sound could be heard she quickly reached out for her woolen dress, slipping it over her night gown as she padded over to the door, determined to speak her mind.

Unlocking it, she peered out into the poorly lit hallway, looking to the left and right. There were stories of predators that waited for unsuspecting women to leave their rooms. Squashing down the shiver of fear, she left her door slightly ajar as she marched to the room next to her. At the door, she raised a hand and knocked. Loudly.

Crossing her arms over her chest as she warded off the cold draft, she wriggled her toes while keeping an eye on her surroundings. When the door did not open, she knocked again, this time prolonging it. Uncaring whether it disturbed the other sleeping patrons, she glowered at the door.

"Come on damn it," she muttered under her breath as a gust of cold air brushed her neck, the door to her room slamming shut. Jumping with a start, she blinked her heart racing a thousand miles. Swallowing hard as she eyed the door to her room nervously, she closed her eyes, her mind in chaos. There were no such things as ghosts, she reminded herself firmly. _But what if there were? _Her mind whispered.

"Don't be silly," she told herself out loud. "There are no such things as…"

"_Hello_."

Stumbling back and screaming at the top of her lungs, she found herself face to face with a man, the door to his room ajar, his silky black robe flapping open.

Lunging forward and clamping a hand over her mouth, the man dragged her inside the room where he threw her from him, the door slamming shut. Fetching up against the wall Serena stared wide-eyed at the shadowed man who came towards her, his face impossible to see.

"Stay away from me," she got out in a nervous voice, her body trembling with every step. "Stay away or I swear I will scream."

"Scream and I will cut your bloody throat,"

Snapping her mouth shut while flattening herself against the wall, Serena held her breath as the man stopped in front of her, the musky scent of his skin making her nose wrinkle. Lashing out with a strong hand he grasped her jaw, squeezing her cheeks as he leaned very close, his breath on her face.

"What business do you have knocking on my door at this time of night?"

Struggling to pull her face out of his grip, Serena pushed at him, her hands meeting bare flesh. Eyes watering as the pressure on her jaw seemed to harden; the man released her without a word. Rubbing the soreness from her jaw, she moved along the wall to put some distance between them, his presence sending a chill down her spine.

"Well?" He demanded.

"I…I…"

"You _what_?"

Losing her earlier bravado, Serena did the only thing that came to mind. Run.

Pulling away from the wall as she darted around him, the man grabbed at her, missing by inches as she sprinted towards the door, glad her vision had adjusted to the dark. Flinging it open as she rushed out into the cold, she skidded to a halt in front of her own room, suddenly afraid to enter. Berating herself for being foolish, she opened the door. Slipping in quickly, she locked the door before racing towards the bed. Flinging the covers over her head, she lay shivering beneath it, the room colder than it was before.

A/N: Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for reading and sorry about the wait.

Chapter two:

Leaning out of her room the next morning, Serena peered cautiously around the edge of her door, the room to her left thankfully quiet. Slipping out of the room and locking the door soundly, she nodded her head in greeting at the men and women who filled the hall. Joining the morning crowd as they made their way towards the narrow stairs, she was pleased to see that all were hungry for a bite to eat.

As the stairs creaked and wheezed beneath their combined weight, Serena ground her teeth, praying that they would not end up dead with shattered necks. Feeling cheery as the smell of eggs, sausages and baked bread wafted through the inn, her stomach growled in response. After a fitful night, she was famished.

Heading towards the furthest table she sat down, the morning light brightening the inn's interior, the atmosphere and air almost healthy. It was of course, far too early for gin and raucous activity. Straightening her posture as she quickly scanned the occupied tables; Serena could not help but admire the size and condition of the lower floor of the Inn. Situated in the fast-growing town of Brimingham, the conditions and quality was a fine comparison to the inns and public houses in London.

Gaze straying to the serving maids whose necklines were a little higher than usual, she surreptiously looked down at her own bosom and frowned. If she possessed a bosom like the women in here, she would die of true and utter happiness. Twitching her lips in irritation, she summoned up a smile for the woman coming towards her, a tray balanced on each hand.

"Anything for you this morning, miss?"

"Just the usual breakfast thank you,"

"Will be with you shortly," the woman smiled as she bustled off, ignorant of the male gazes lingering after her swaying hips.

_Ugh_, Serena thought with a shake of her head. _Men_. Instantly reminded of Alan Wellington, she froze. A lecherous and obsessive young man, he had stalked her best friend for months. It was not until recently did he meet his death on the servants' floor in his family house. And for her part in helping her friend get rid of the body, she was now on the run. Thinking of her parents as she nervously twiddled her thumbs, she took in a deep breath, reassuring herself that her parents would be fine. But against the police who could not exercise patience was another matter.

They would hound her parents until they got what they wanted. And when they did, they would hunt her down. Feeling the tears prick at the surface of her eyes, she blinked back the hot moisture and sniffed. She would hang by the neck until dead for a murder she did not commit.

Struggling to regain some control over her emotions, the rustle of skirts and plates of steaming food was placed beneath her nose with a thud. Looking up at the woman who gave a wink, Serena gave a small smile in return.

"Thank you."

"That's alright, miss. Eat up now. I hate seeing a young woman looking so depressed. Cheer up. The blotchy spots on your face don't go too well with your complexion."

"How kind of you to notice," Serena muttered under her breath as the woman bustled away.

Picking up the fork which was slightly rusty, she shrugged and dug into the plate of scrambled eggs; the first mouthful driving all thought and worries away.

Content and satisfied as she finished every last bit of her breakfast, Serena patted her stomach. Then reminding herself of the limited sources in her pouch, guilt replaced the momentary contentment. Though her parents were of middle-class range and had provided her enough money, her cousin in London would no doubt struggle to feed her. She would have to compensate by not eating for the rest of the day. Adding the morning meal to her bill, she got up from the table with a heavy heart.

Consciously aware of the increasing noise as the patrons who woke late came flooding through; she quickly headed towards the stairs, keeping her gaze downcast as she hurried past the patrons. Though none took any notice, caution was better executed for someone in her in her situation. If her luck did run out, they would no doubt remember seeing her through the persistent coaxing of the authorities should they pass this way.

Keeping her eyes on the surface of the stairs as she manoeuvred her way up past the light traffic, she reached the top of the stairs. Allowing her hair to fall in her face as she continued to follow the path to her room, she straightened her posture as soon as the sound of activity in the hallway dimmed. Raising her head and working the muscles of her neck, Serena came to a complete and sudden stop. There was a man standing in front of her room.

Staring at the man at a safe distance, she swallowed as a million thoughts raced through her head. Who was he and what did he want? Could it possible that he was one of the officers from the police force? Hyperventilating as she squeezed her eyes shut and bunched her fists; she started towards the man with small, tentative steps. Whatever the case, she hoped luck was on her side.

"Excuse me sir," she said loudly as she stood behind him, the man's shoulders impressively broad.

"Oh goodness," he gasped as he whirled about, his hand pressed to his heart.

"But have you lost your way?"

"_Excuse me_?"

"You are standing in front of my room," Serena said patiently. "Are you lost?"

"Goodness no," the man said with a snort.

Frowning as she gave the man a strange look, she tilted her head to the side as her heart beat a little faster. "Then what -"

"I experienced a disturbance last night."

"A _disturbance?_" Serena repeated, confused.

"Yes. A disturbance," the man said coolly. "I suppose that disturbance wasn't you by any chance?"

As memories flooded her head, Serena was suddenly outraged. So this was the damnable man from the room on her left. _What an ass_. Gritting her teeth and narrowing her eyes, she placed her hands on her hips.

"_How_ dare you sir, accuse me of being a disturbance when night after night I have been forced to listen to you rut with every woman who falls into your bed. Have you any idea of what that does to my sleeping pattern?"

"Well that can't be helped," the man retorted. "Blame the inn-keeper for his poor allocation."

"You are not going to apologize?"

"I see no reason to. Besides a young woman travelling alone raises a few questions do you not think? Surely there is no need to act coy. A woman travelling alone is bound to have some experience in that particular area."

"And a man of your nature deserves to die!"

Deeply offended, Serena let her temper run loose as she pushed him roughly out of the way, years of running around with the boys in her neighbourhood coming into effect. Satisfied as he stumbled back from the unexpected move, she quickly unlocked her door and slammed it in the man's face before he could force it open. As her cheeks continued to burn, she braced her back against the wooden door as the man started to pound, demanding she open the door. Still shaking with anger, she breathed a sigh of relief, thanking the Heavenly Father.

Letting the mad man rant and pound on her door for several minutes, Serena rolled her eyes in exasperation as the door next door slammed shut. What a quick-tempered man. Ugh, if she ever had to run into him again, she would make the murder charge hanging over her a fact. Curious to see whether other patrons had heard the little commotion in front of her room, she opened the door and shrieked.

With his shoulder propped causally against the door frame the man smiled, a dangerous glint in his deep blue eyes.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Though, it might be a little while before the next chapter comes out. A week or so, so stay tuned. And this time I will make it longer. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Enjoy and thank you for reading.

Warning: Contains some violent content

Chapter three:

"Now then. Let's see if we can deal with one another in a civilized manner," the man drawled.

Hurrying to close the door in his face, Serena cursed inwardly when he placed a hand out and pushed back, the struggle between them lasting only a second before he drew back slightly, allowing the door to remain half open. Peering around the edge of the door, she frowned in annoyance.

"Please go away," she murmured.

"Not until I've had my say."

"Then hurry up, I don't have all day."

"I don't suppose you'll let me in so we can discuss the nightly problem together?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Serena asked incredulous. "Get away from me before I scream for help."

"And who will hear?" The man smiled. "If I am not wrong, the rooms at this very moment are vacant."

"Then you can stay out."

"Oh but I must insist I come in and inspect the room. Perhaps I can help move your bed to a more comfortable spot?"

"That won't be necessary," Serena said quickly. "Besides, I am in no mood to discuss anything with thy neighbour seeing as I will be leaving for London by midday. Now if you will excuse me, I must pack. I don't seem to have the time for disease-ridden men."

"_Disease-ridden?_ Now listen here you insulting little twi -"

Taking advantage of his sudden outrage, Serena pushed against the door, forcing him out as the door slammed shut. Shaking her head at the nerve of the man, she sighed as she started towards the lumpy bed.

Sitting down on the edge as the bed dipped beneath her, she stared gloomily at the weak-looking bedside table. Rubbing her hands over her face as she directed her thoughts to her parents, she covered her face in worry. At the mercy of the police and the wealthiest family in town, her parents would not be able to withstand the pressure without being thrown into prison themselves.

Twisting her fingers in the sheets as she balled her hands into fists, she pounded them into the bed, her knuckles bruising slightly against one or two metal springs. Perhaps she should give herself in. _And what?_ Her mind softly whispered. Hang for something she did not do? Accept the murder charge that should have rightfully been placed over Anne Fletcher, her best friend? Feeling her heart sink at the memory of their friendship, Serena sometimes wondered whether their friendship was truly genuine.

Lying down and placing her hands behind her head, she frowned up at the ceiling. After a fitful night and with only a few hours until departure she was suddenly tired from all her troubles. Deciding a short nap would ease the chaos in her mind, she closed her eyes. In fact, it was better that she sleep now than on the way to London. Past experience had taught her that sleep among a group of strangers was a very, very dangerous thing.

_Kneeling over the limp body as she peered into the face of Alan Wellington, she gasped, a hand covering her mouth. "Anne, he's still breathing," Serena whispered, risking a glance at her friend who stood in the far corner of the room, her face sullen. _

"_No, no, no, no…" she wailed as she started towards them, stumbling over the tattered shreds of her dress._

"_We have to finish him off," she whispered as she stood over the man, her eyes glazing over. "We have to finish him. Kill him, Serena. Finish him off,"_

"_What are you talking about?" Serena hissed, quickly ripping at her hem as she wadded the material in her hands using the bundle to press firmly down on the gaping hole, the man's faint breathing ragged and uneven._

'_Kill him, Serena. I'll help you."_

_Running over to the bloody knife which lay abandoned on the floor, she picked it up and rushed towards her, the handle clutched firmly in her hand._

"_Here, take it. Take it, Serena. Take it!" _

"_No!"_

"_Take it!"_

"_I said no, Anne."_

"_I SAID TAKE IT GOD DAMN YOU!" Anne screamed as she lashed out with her foot, the blow catching her friend in the lower back, her fear and fury turning her into a mad woman._

_Hissing through her teeth as the pain shot up her spine, Serena pressed harder on the man's chest, his blood drenching her hands. _

"_Why? Why won't you take it?" Anne howled, as she dropped to her knees beside him, her tears staining her face. "Do you know what will happen if he lives? DO YOU?!" _

"_Stop it Anne," Serena yelled. "JUST STOP IT!"_

"_I WON'T LET HIM LIVE YOU HEAR? I WON'T LET HIM!"_

_With a move that was as quick as lightning, she brought the knife down in a slashing movement, the cut so deep it almost decapitated his head. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

Waking up to the sound of her own scream, Serena bolted upright in bed. Frantically rubbing at her face, she started to shake, the terror of the dream so real she could almost feel the blood on her face. Dragging her knees to her chest as she rocked herself gently, she stared unseeingly at one spot in the room, numbing her feelings as she waited for her body to calm, the bad dreams a common occurrence.

After a few minutes of silence, she jumped when a loud knock sounded at the door. Swallowing hard as she turned her head towards the sound she simply stared at the door, not wanting to open it. Watching as another knock caused the wood to vibrate; she got to her feet groggily, smoothing out her hair as she went. Drawing in a deep breath as she opened door, she peeked through the tiny gap, frowning to see a young boy standing in front of her room.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you ma'am, but I have an important announcement to make," the boy smiled as Serena opened the door wider.

"Well then, let's hear this announcement."

"Due to the unfortunate circumstances in which we find ourselves, the stage coach travelling to London will be delayed until the next morning."

"The next morning?" Serena repeated. "But why? What's happened?"

"I don't know. The inn-keeper just sent me up to make the announcement," the boy said cheekily before moving off down the hall.

"Wait! Wait! Come back!" Serena cried as she stepped out of the room, frowning when the boy ignored her. "He can't do this to me, you hear? I paid my ticket in advance!" She yelled, her voice cracking as she stamped a foot in frustration.

"Well isn't that a pity," came a deep, drawling voice as Serena rolled her eyes, irritation coursing through her blood.

"And to think you were so excited. What is the rush? London can wait."

"But I can't," Serena whispered inaudibly as she watched the boy travel down the hall.

"Well then. Since you will be spending another night, let me introduce myself," the man standing behind her announced, further irritating her.

"You can introduce yourself at another time," Serena snapped as she turned around, glowering. "I am not in a good mood."

"My name is Darien Charleston," the man said quickly as Serena stepped back into her room. "And your name is?"

"No name."

"Nice to me-"

Cutting off the rest of his sentence by closing the door firmly behind her, Serena leaned her head back and sighed. Her luck could not get any worse.

Staring at the room as the sound of the lock clicked into place, Darien frowned in concern. Something was wrong, he sensed that much. Recalling her terrified scream moments earlier, he stood looking at the door to her room a moment longer before turning away. If something was indeed bothering her, he would never know. The woman was formidable. Her business was her own.

Sitting down to dinner at half past six later that evening, Serena was forced to use her arms as a shield around her food as men, women and children squeezed through tiny spaces; the lower floor of the inn packed to maximum capacity. Stabbing viciously at the mashed potatoes with her fork, she blew a lock of hair from her face. Frustrated by the inn's lack of room service, her ears burned in remembrance of the angry confrontation she had with the inn-keeper, the man leaving her speechless and a touch embarrassed.

'_What's this? You want your meals delivered to your room?' The inn-keeper had laughed. _

'_Who do you think we are? This is an Inn young lady, not a fancy public house you may find in London. I suggest that if you want your food, you come down and get it like everyone else. ' _

Quickly spooning the mashed potatoes into her mouth before another man came crashing into her table; she cut up the flimsy piece of boiled rabbit, the meat chewy and just a bit tender. Slugging down the mug of ale, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Finishing her meal as she cleared her plates, she stood up. Not wanting to be a part of the raucous crowd, she pushed and slipped past countless bodies and tables, the stench of ale, gin and body odour making her nose wrinkle in response.

Suddenly aware of her own body odour, she pushed back towards the front of the inn, in search of the inn-keeper who was as usual at his desk and barking out orders while keeping an eye on the entry and exit of the building.

"Excuse me sir!" she shouted over the hum of conversation. When the inn-keeper did not hear her, she tried again. "I said excuse me, sir!"

"All right there's no need to shout missy," the inn-keeper grumbled, his eyes narrowing in disapproval. It was obvious he thought her a runaway or a woman with a shady past. Most people did when dealing with a woman travelling alone. "What do you want?"

"A hot bath please."

"A hot bath? You'll have to pay extra for that."

"I don't mind," Serena said sweetly, resisting the urge to drown the man in his own water.

"Wait here. I'll have the men follow you up to your room."

Watching as he barked an order to a young, thin man who was scurrying nervously behind him, Serena frowned in disgust as the inn-keeper clouted the youth over the head as he rushed off to carry out the task.

"Really, sir. Was that necessary?"

"You want service, lady, you will get service. Now get out of the way and stand to the side where I cannot see you directly."

Pulling a face at the rude man, Serena moved off to the side and folded her arms, watching as patrons came and went. Picking at her sleeves as she waited for the men to bring the wooden tub, a commotion erupted at the front door. Craning her neck to see what was the commotion about; Serena froze as four men all six foot in height entered the building, their dark blue tail coats indistinguishable, their top hats making them appear even taller than they were. _Peelers. _Feeling the panic rise as she turned and struggled to squeeze her way back towards the stairs, she used the rowdiness of the crowd as a cover to make her escape. She had to get out. _Now._

"Here now gentlemen," the inn-keeper beamed upon the approach of the four men. "What can I do for ye this evening?"

"We are seeking a murderess sir," the first of men smiled as he placed a sketch of the woman's face on the table before him. "Have you seen her?"

Staring down at the plain unsmiling sketch, the inn-keeper titled his head to the side as he inspected sketch. Though he could not say whether he had seen the face, there was something about the portrait that struck a strong chord of familiarity. "I don't suppose you can give me a better description? The picture does the lady no justice."

"Fair haired, blue-eyed and a left dimple," a second man spoke, his steely grey eyes glinting in the light.

"Thin? Wide? Tall? Short?"

"Short, approximately five foot two. Healthy looking."

"Hmmm..."

Scratching his chin as he ran the description over and over again in his head, the young woman who had asked for the bath a few moments earlier flickered before his eyes. Taking a quick look at the sketch and running over the description once more, he snapped his fingers. "I think I have the person you're looking for."

Turning to look to the left and right, he frowned when he did not see her.

"She was right here a minute ago," the inn-keeper muttered as the men exchange a glance. "A murderess did you say?" he asked, glad his earlier suspicions of the woman had been on the right track.

"That she is. Almost decapitated the head of her victim," the first man whispered.

"You don't say," the inn-keeper breathed with disbelief.

"Now that you have our murderess, I don't suppose you would not mind if we search the premises?"

Frowning as the inn-keeper gave the request some thought, he nodded after a few minutes. "Just as long as you don't frighten the guests,"

"Have no fear. There is only one person who has to fear us. And she is right where we want her."

Taking the stairs two at a time, Serena dodged the descending patrons as she reached the top and ran down the hall, refusing to draw breath until she reached her room. Skidding to a stop as she lunged for the door, she drew out her key, oblivious to the man puffing on his cheroot, his relaxed state an indication of another successful sexual encounter.

Shaking and trembling uncontrollably, she hissed in frustration as she dropped the key for what seemed like the hundredth time. With panic running high in her blood, it seemed she could do nothing right.

"Come on, come on," she whispered frantically as she gripped the door knob, believing that by doing so she would have a better chance with the key insertion.

"Problem?"

Freezing at the familiar voice, Serena whirled around and came face to face with Darien Charleston, a cheroot hanging from his lips, his black robe parting to reveal his body as he leaned against his door, puffing a ring of smoke towards her.

In no mood to be annoyed or irritated, Serena shoved her key back into her pocket and lunged towards him. Pulling at his arm, she blinked back the hot moisture pricking her eyes.

"You have to help me."

A/N: AND that is all for now. LOL did you know instead of completing my project which is due the next day, I spent the entire day writing this? Hope you like it. Anything you find that requires my attention please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for reading.

Chapter four:

"Help you?" Darien repeated as he puffed lazily on his cheroot. "Help you with what?"

Opening and closing her mouth at the question, Serena dropped his arm. What the hell had come over her? To ask the man, a complete stranger for help was absurd. Without another word, she rushed back to tackle with her door once more, determined to find her own way out.

"Wait!" Darien said as he stopped smoking, grounding the cheroot against the surface of his door. "Help you with what?"

"It's nothing. Forget I said anything,"

"You wanted me to help you, and now I am offering you that help." Darien snapped. "At least have the decency to tell me why!"

"It doesn't matter. Just go away." Serena mumbled, not looking over her shoulder as she finally opened the door to her room.

"Stop telling me to go away," Darien hissed through his teeth as he strode towards her, grabbing her arm. "What's bothering you? Who are you running from?"

"No one!"

"You lie."

"I am not lying,"

"Then just tell me _god damn it_!"

"_Back off_!" Serena shouted, trying to shake off his hand. "And mind your own bloody business!"

"I can't. You've incited my curiosity and now I'm afraid I can't let you go until you tell me,"

"Is that so?" Serena growled, yanking him close with her free hand as she kneed him in the groin. With little sympathy for the man who crumpled to the floor with a groan, she reached up for the candle in the sconce above her before darting into her room. Slamming the door as she raced for her travelling bag, she grabbed at it, leaving the room just as quickly. Flinging the door open as she stepped over the man still clutching his nether regions, she raced down the hall to the staircase leading up to the next level of the building.

With no clue on where she was going, she raced up the stairs, the light of her torch dancing wildly as she reached the top, breathless. The layout of the level was identical to the one below. With no knowledge of the various escape routes within the building, she raced down the length of the hall, occasionally testing a few of the rooms for unrestricted access. She needed somewhere to hide.

Giving himself a moment to recover from the attack, Darien rolled onto his back and closed his eyes the soreness between his legs ebbing. Cursing the quick-witted wench who was no longer in sight, he got to his feet and raced after her in the same direction of the hall. Pausing at the bottom of the staircase as he glanced up warily, wondering what it was she was running from. Intrigued and amused by the woman he knew so little of; he took the stairs two at a time.

Turning to look over her shoulder at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, Serena froze halfway down the poorly lit hall. Expecting to see the four officers she had seen earlier, she waited in suspense.

"Well you have led me on a merry chase," the man who went by the name of Charleston shouted as he spotted her.

Digging her fingers into her temples as she struggled to keep her temper from exploding, she resumed her search ignoring the set of pounding feet behind her.

"Wait!"

Refusing to heed the command, Serena continued to walk briskly as she turned her head from side to side aware of the precious seconds ticking past.

Growling under his breath at the incredible stubbornness of the wench, Darien sped up, oddly breathless as he grabbed at her arm.

"I said wait, damn you," he said angrily.

Twisting her arm to ease his grip, Serena let out an exasperated sigh. "Stop following me!"

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"Because you have me concerned."

"Concerned about what?"

"Your welfare."

Freezing at his words, she frowned. "My welfare is none of your concern, now please return to your room and place your concern in something else."

"No,"

"Do you think this is funny?" Serena exclaimed, resisting the urge to shake him.

"A woman in distress and obviously attempting to run warrants no concern?"

"Just leave me _alone_!"

"Not until you tell me what you are running from," Darien demanded, determined to get to the bottom of her troubles.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I have come to think of you as a friend," he said lamely, wincing at the disbelief in her eyes.

"A _friend_?"

"I know it baffles me too, but there you have it."

"And so..." Serena said slowly, unable to believe what she was hearing. "By calling me friend, you feel it is right that you should insinuate yourself into my affairs?"

"That is correct."

"So tell me, Mr Charleston. How do you plan to help me?"

"I don't know..." Darien murmured, confused.

"Precisely. Now turn back around and go back the way you came."

"Why won't you let me help you?" Darien demanded as he whirled her around, gripping her shoulders.

"Because," Serena snapped, looking up into his face. "I am a fugitive running from the law. I do not want you involved. Now do you understand?"

Wrenching away from his slack grip, she dashed off leaving the irritating man to stare after her, the expression on his face priceless. Perhaps now he would do as she asked and leave her alone.

_She was a fugitive_. Letting the words echo in his ears as Darien stood speechless and immobile, he stared after the retreating figure, unable to think. The fact that she was a criminal was utterly insane, yet she had admitted as much. Torn between walking away and lending the lady assistance, he rushed after her, the unlikely bond between them an excuse.

"_Wait!_" he shouted as he pounded after her, grabbing at her travelling bag as he pulled roughly, successfully getting her to stop. "Hide in my room," he said quickly.

"Your room?"

"I don't have a plan, but I am sure I will be able to think of one once we get inside."

"I told you I do not want you involved!" Serena snapped, engaging in the tug of war with her sack.

"Just shut your trap and follow me. We have wasted enough time," Darien growled as he grabbed at her hand. Yanking her roughly back towards the staircase, he broke out into a run, his long legs eating up the distance.

Sailing down the hazardous stairs, he steered her towards the direction of his room. Skidding to a halt as he flung the door open, he hauled her inside, locking the door behind him. Leading her towards the bed where his lady companion awaited, he watched as the stubborn wench widened her eyes at sight of the naked woman, her eyes dropping quick smart to the floor. Amused by the reaction, Darien chuckled, the expression on the face of his companion not a happy one.

"Who is she?" The woman demanded. "I told you before Darien. I will not share your bed with another woman. It's disgusting,"

"Have no fear, Rei. She's not going to join us," Darien said exasperated as he went to stand by the bed, his hands shoved into the pockets of his robe.

"Then why is she here?"

"She is here because I am trying to save her life,"

"_Her life?"_

Staring hard at the floor as Serena resisted the urge to run straight out of the room, she twiddled her thumbs before shuffling off to one corner of the room, a hot blush dancing along her cheeks. Determined not to look up until the woman put some decent clothing on, she continued to stare at the floor.

Aware of the woman's discomfort, Darien reached over and tossed a filmy garment in Rei's direction, her nose wrinkling in response. 'Put it on,' he mouthed at her expression. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she shook out the garment before pulling it down over her head, the thin material screening most of her body from view.

"You can look now," she said unhappily as she moved off the bed, watching as the wench shifted her feet. Making her way over to stand beside Darien, she stood up on tip-toe and she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"So, my lover seems determined to save your life," she drawled reaching over for a drink of the bottled gin. "Care to explain?"

"Not really," Serena murmured, looking up at the woman's frowning face.

"No? So you're not going to tell us what the trouble is?"

"It is really none of your business,"

"None of my business? Let me tell you something, missy. It is my business when my lover's life is put in danger."

"Rei," Darien scolded, putting a hand on her arm as he shook his head.

"What? Are you not curious? The notion of saving a complete stranger irks me. It is not normal, you hear?"

Meeting violet eyes as Serena balled her hands into fists she glared, deciding then and there that she did not like the woman at all.

"If that is how you feel, then you give me the freedom to leave this room. I never wanted your lover's help in the first place. Enjoy your time together. I wish for nothing but the best."

"_Wait_!" Darien cried as he started forwards, shaking off Rei's restraining hand. "You cannot go out there."

"I appreciate your help, but your lover is right. I cannot involve innocent bystanders into my troubles. It is not fair."

"I won't let you leave."

"But _Darien_!" Rei whined.

"Be quiet!' Darien snapped, as he stormed towards the frustrating woman. Grabbing her shoulders and giving her a rough shake, he looked down into her eyes.

"Stop rejecting me and let me help. Even if it gives you only a few hours to escape, I would feel better knowing that I helped in some way."

"My parents gave me five days, yet that still was not enough. What makes you think you are capable of granting me such hours if you do not have a plan? Until you can think of something, I am free to go."

"You ungrateful bitch," Rei hissed.

"Listen," Darien said exasperated as he ran a hand through his hair. "I may not have a plan, but I will not let them take you. Put your faith in me. I am a man of my word, and when I say I will not let them take you, I mean it."

"Then what do you suppose we do?"

"I do not know, but I am going to check on the hall. If I am correct, they should be making their way up the stairs right at this very moment."

"Who is?" Rei snapped, marching over to join him. "Who is, Darien?"

At the foot of the stairs as travellers and guests picked their way gingerly past the group of men, the most skilled of the officers glanced up at the stairs and smiled, silently tapping the wooden truncheon against his open palm. "If what the inn-keeper said is true, every room in this building is occupied," Officer Kendall murmured to his fellow officers.

"Meaning?" one of the officers questioned.

"Meaning that, with most of the occupants downstairs, she is quite possibly hiding in one of the rooms on the second level. If not, the third. Once we get up there, I want every room searched thoroughly."

"Even under the bed?"

"Especially the bed."

"And what of the locked doors?"

"Break them all down. She knows we're here."

Putting a finger to his lips as Darien peered out through the opening of the door he turned his ear to the gap, listening for any sounds that would alert him of the oncoming officers. Ignoring the striking woman who was pressed intimately against him, he looked over the top of her head at the fair-headed wench who was nervously nibbling on her lower lip, the travelling sack hanging limply from her hand.

Meeting her eyes as she caught his stare he swallowed, aware that they were both thinking the same thing. With no plan to carry out, they were truly and completely stumped.

A/N: Thank you for reading!


End file.
